The Other Sibling
by camryn13
Summary: My name is Caroline Salvatore and this is my story. Starts at episode 17.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Caroline Salvatore and this is my story. I'm a 160 or so years old. I've been threw wars, depressions, and even killer wolfs, but the one thing I was not ready to deal with is my brothers calling me telling me they need my help with both of there's love. Yes, I said both, my idiot brothers for the second time in there 100 or so years have fallen for the same girl. That girl by the way looks just like there ex. love and my best friend Katherine Pierce. As you can see this just got complicated. According to Stefan my second oldest brother, me being the baby, this girl, Elena, died and turned into a vampire. Then my eldest brother, Damon, being the idiot he is, also being her sire, told her when her brother died to turn off her emotions. Now they both want her to turn it back on and that's why there calling me, and that my friends is how I found my self sitting in the drive way at the new Salvatore boarding house in the town I was born and killed in, Mystic Falls.

I get out of my car and walk up the drive to the house. Which is huge and very old looking, of course its not as old as my brothers and I, but its very old. I open the door and step into the huge entrance way and I make my way to the library down the hall. Where I can hear my brothers talking with someone. I walk in and I see my brother Damon, a tall lean guy with black hair, stand and look completely shocked to see me.

"I see you didn't tell him I was coming, again." I said to my brother Stefan as I walk down the stairs to give them both a hug.

"Sorry, Care, a lots been going on and I totally forgot" Stefan said. Stefan is very fit and his hair is all spike.

"Its ok I figured you forget", I said, "Who do we have here" I ask as I turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"This is Bonnie, Matt, and.." He said as I cut him off.

"Elijah Mikaelson" I said with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys I guess this morning when I put the second chapter up I actually put the first up again, Sorry. So here is the real second chapter:) Ohhh and don't worry I'm going to put some flashbacks and characterizing in to the next chapters. Keep Reviewing:) Also sorry for bad grammar English is not my best subject in school:) **

Chapter 2

"Elijah Mikaelson" I said with a smile on my face.

"How do you know him" Stefan asked looking very confused.

"We meet in the 20's in Chicago" Elijah said with easily.

"Is he here" I asked thinking of my true best friend, the one who helped me deal with my idiot brothers and keep me safe.

"Of course, I'm surprised they didn't tell you" He said looking at Stefan and Damon.

"Yeah that don't tell me a lot of things" I said with a smile.

"Wait, who the hell are y'all talking about" Damon said angrily.

"Klaus" I said simple.

"What your friends with Klaus" My brothers said at the same time looking very angry.

"Yes and I have been friends with him since I turned", I said getting angry with my brothers who clearly had not been paying attention to my very long life.

"You can't be friends with him he is evil" Damon said trying to pull the I'm your older brother do what I tell you look.

"No, you can't tell me what to do" I said.

"Care, its only for your safety. He'll kill you in heart beat, he is a monster. He killed Elena, her aunt, and thousands of others" Stefan said trying to calm down the situation.

"So, he is my friend and I'm loyal to my friends", I said tired of the fighting, "Can't I have one homecoming that has no fighting?"

"Well love, you always have one when you come home to see me" I hear someone with a British accent say. I turn to look at who it is and see the one, the only, Niklaus Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your enjoying this so farJ keeping reviewing!**

Chapter 3

"Nik" I said with a smile.

"Hello love" He said walking down the stairs to give me a hug as he did I could see everyone but Elijah tense. The human boy, Matt, and the witch Bonnie both looked ready to fight.

"Well, I see you've made an impartation already" I said with a wink.

"Yes, and my, I ask what are you doing here love, not that I mind" He said.

"My brothers called so I came, something to do with your doppelganger" I said make sure he knew I was up set with this situation.

"Yes love the new doppelganger seems to have turned her emotions off" He said with a smirk.

"Stop smirking you know I hate that", I said slapping his arm playfully," But Yes I'm here to make your doppelganger turn it back on for my idiot brothers"

"Hey" They both said at the same time.

Then Damon said, "You know the doppelganger has a name."

"Yes and I really don't care" I said with a smile.

"Sorry but what dose Caroline being here have to do with Elena turning her emotions back on?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Caroline is very good at making people turn it back on" Klaus said simple.

"Yes I am. Who do you think helped Lexi make Stefan flip his emotions back" I asked.

"Yes I believe that's how we meet love" Klaus said with a smile.

"Yeah do tell how you meet, we'd all love to know" Damon said.

"Well we meet in New York in 1900" Klaus said with a smile.

New York 1900

I had traveled from England to New York for one thing and one thing only to help my brother Stefan. He had, according to Lexi, turned his emotions off again, and fallen of the wagon back in to his ripper ways. I was sitting here at my hotel lobby waiting for Lexi to meet me. It had been 5 years since I'd seen her or either of my brothers. Stefan had been doing fine the last time I'd seen him, but clearly that's not the case anymore.

I see Lexi walk into the hotel coming towards me. I get up to give her hug, "How are doing Lexi" I asked.

"Good", she said with a smile, "You?"

"Same", I said.

"Good" she said.

We decide to go looking for Stefan. We both knew where to look, beside high schools, clubs, and even churches it's just his mo. We found him next to a club feeding on blond human who was barely hanging on for life. "Stefan stop", I said grabbing him and throwing him across the ally against a wall. While Lexi feed the girl her blood and compelled her to forget it happened.

"Well, Well if it isn't my baby sister and my ex. Best friend", Stefan said with a smirk throwing his arm over me.

"I'm still your friend Stef. You'd know that if you still had your emotions on." Lexi said with a smile grabbing his arm a pulling us both out of the ally.

"So what do ya'll plan this time to make me turn it on?" He asked.

"Don't know yet, but let's have some fun tonight its been 5 years Stefan let's have some fun" I said with a smile.

Truthful are plan was to get him so drunk that he past out and Lexi could look him up and torture him in to turning it on. Usually I would help, but it wouldn't be torture normally. This time though he was to far gone for my sisterly love to help pull him back, so Lexi said we should just cut to the chase and torture him into turning it back on.

Stefan told us about a club down the street that he like to go to. When we got there the club was in full swing. Woman barely clothed, men drunk as anything, just what Stefan likes when he's the ripper. We get a table and a Stefan starts drinking, while Lexi and I make it look like we are. After little of this I had to step out side and that's where I meet him. He was feeding off some girl, "You are very desecrate about that", I said coming up behind him. He was tall, blondish, and very handsome.

"Well love, I was hungry" He said looking over his shoulder at me.

"I could see that", I said with a smile.

"And I see you really don't care" He said looking me over.

"I'm all for vampires being vampires as longs as we don't turn into the ripper" I said.

"Ahh yes we wouldn't want to be like yourbrother in there" He said with a smirk.

"How did you know that" I asked.

"I keep up on all the vampires that come into town love", He said simple.

"Interesting", I said, "I'm Caroline"

"Klaus Mikelson" He said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review! Thanks for the great comments:) **

Chapter 4

** Present**

"After that Lexi brought a very pasted out Stefan out from the club to detoxify him", I said simple.

"Yes and we have been friends ever since" Klaus said smirking at me.

"I don't like it" Damon said looking at us.

"Shut up Damon" I said angrily I really love Nik. Wait did I just think? No, no I didn't.

"I like her" Matt said with a smile, "She can make Damon shut up."

"Yes she is the only one to be able to do that since we where kids" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Yes well, do we have a plan to deal with Elena or do I need to make one up?" I said really tired of them talking about me and really wanting to think of something else.

"Well, you need to meet her first we thought" Stefan said.

"Ok. When can I meet her" I asked.

"How about tonight at the prom", Klaus suggested, "You do love to a party Love."

"Ok" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where you going" Damon asked.

"I have to get a dress, if I'm going to prom" I said simply.

"Can I come with you love" Klaus asked.

"Sure lets go Nik" I said with a smile. It made me happy to think he'd want to come. Ohh god I should not be this happy to have my best friend shopping with me.

**Dress Shop **

"You know you really should be nicer to my brothers" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a red strapless dress, that hugs my body, not right for a prom.

"I don't like them love" he said from his chair in the dressing area.

I walked back to the dressing room to change dresses. This time I came out wearing a beautiful blue ball gown. I came out to look at myself in the mirror and I hear Nik gasp, which makes me happy and why I don't know, "You look beautiful love", He said with smile.

"Thank you", I said looking at myself trying to figure out why all the sudden I feel like this . I mean yeah I haven't seen him in 5 years but uhh I don't know what I'm thinking . "Where's Rebecca" I asked looking over at him trying not think about what I was thinking about just a second ago.

"I'm right here don't get your panties in a bunch" She said coming threw the door and hugging me.

"It's good to see you" I said with a smile, "What do you think?"

"It's fabulous" She said sitting down next to her brother.

"Ok, I'm getting this one" I said with a smile going to change.

"Yeah" she said looking at me.

"Will you go compel this fro me" I asked handing her the blue dress.

"I can't" she said looking very nervous.

"Why not" I asked

"She promised Elijah if she could be human for one day she could have the cure" Klaus said angrily taking the dress from me and going to get it for me.

"Why Becca, why would you want to be human" I asked, not wanting my best girl friend to leave me.

"I want to have a family, live every day to its fullest" She said.

"You could adopt, you could foster, and you already live everyday to its fullest" I said trying to get her to understand.

"I know but its not the same" she said looking at me.

"Ok" I said coming up with a plan to change her mind, "Give me today to show you way you should stay a vampire, you won't have to do anything just incase you don't change your mind and Elijah will still give you the cure" I said to her.

"Ok" She said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for prom" She said as she left.

"You really think your going to get her to change her mind" Nik asked I as I walked out the door of the shop to where he stood.

"I know I can" I said looking at him and not being able to help thinking how handsome he looks.

"Well love are you hungry" He asked after a minute of thinking what I said over.

"Yes" I said with a smile glad to be going some where I didn't have to think to much.

We walked over to the Grill where we found a booth in the corner, so we could catch up. "So love, what have you been up to for the last 5 years?" he asked.

"I've in New York again" I said with a nervous smile.

"You always have loved New York" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, but thanks to you its not the same without you there" I said with a giggle.

"Yes I did show you all the sights and fun stuff todo there" He said.

"What have you been up to for the last 5 years" I asked.

"I've been around here and there" He said simply.

Our food came by then so we start to eat in a peaceful silence. "Ohhh isn't this sweet" we hear Damon say coming up too us.

"Leave us alone Damon" Klaus says angrily.

"Nik calm down" I said to him, and looking at Damon I said "Leave please."

"I will but first I'm taking you tonight so what color tie should I wear" He said with a smirk, "We can be matching."

"NO" Nik said loudly, "I will be taking her to keep her safe from your stupid girl."

"Yeah Damon I'm going with Nik" I said looking over at Klaus happy to think he actually want to take me to the prom, even if it was just to protect me.

"What! No I don't think so! I don't like this" Damon said angrily.

"Well I don't care" I told him with a smile getting up from the booth, and then I said to Nik, "Pick me up at 7." Then I turned on my heel and walked out of the Grill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room at the boarding house putting to finishing touches on my look for the night, for reason I was really nervous. I don't know why I mean Nik is oldest and dearest friend. I don't ever since I came back home to my family, and I see my brother Damon in love, and lets face it none of us thought that would happen again I just want more with Nik. The only thing is I don't want to risk our friendship.

As I was thinking and stuck in my on thoughts I didn't hear Nik walk I to my room, "Well love this is not what I suspected your room to look like its certainty not what your room at my home looks like" he said sitting on my bed.

My room, for all of you who are wondering, is pink and princess looking. My bed is a huge canopy pink, the dresser pink, oh and don't let me forget it is completely pink! "Yes my brothers still think of me as a little princess", I said with a smirk.

"Well they clearly don't know you that well any more, love" he said straitening his tie and standing and giving my check a kiss.

"Are you ready to go love" he said looking at me strange

"Yeah" I said with a little gulp getting up from my vanity.

"You look beautiful love" He said with a smile that made my undead heart stop.

"Thanks" I said.

**Sorry its taken so long ! REVIEW! **

**Prom**

Nik opened my car door for me when we got to the school. The prom was already started and you could see high school students already getting drunk. "Well that's one thing that has changed about the parties you take me to" I said giving Nik a smile.

"Yes love well I know you like a party", he said as we walked in to the school.

We walked in and I spotted to doppelganger immediately she was talking to the human boy Matt and the witch Bonnie.

"Easy love you look about ready to kill" Nik said grabbing my arm to hold me back.

"I don't take to well to someone tarring a whole in my family" I said wishing I could kill her instead of helping her.

"I know, love but I don't think your brothers would like that" He said with a smirk.

"Hey sis" Damon and Stefan said coming up beside us.

"You look like your about to brake something" Stefan said looking at me.

"Yes, well I didn't realize how much she would look like Katherine" I said.

"Yes she is her doppelganger" Damon said with a smirk.

"Ok lets get this over with introduce me" I said as started to walk towards the doppelganger.

"This will be fun" Nik said grabbing my hand.

"Elena" Damon said with a smile wants we got up to where she stood.

"Uhh what do you want? I f this is some lame attempt to make me turn my emotions on I will kill someone" She said rudely.

` "Actually Elena we wanted to introduce you to our sister, Caroline" Stefan said looking over at me.

"You have a sister, ohh you most be stupid to think I actually care" She said with a smirk.

"Its ok Elena I don't like you either its something we have in conmen" I said giving her a smile.

"What are you doing here Klaus" Elena said looking like she wanted to kill him.

"I had to make sure you didn't kill my closest friend here" Nik said looking over at me.

"What" She said confused.

"Damon and Stefan you explain. I can only take so much doppelganger for one night" I said and walked away.

Later on I was talking to Becca when Nik found me again. "I'm going to still you away for a little while, love" He said taking hold of my hand a taking me to the dance floor.

"Just like old times" I said with a smile, but this was different and I knew it.

"Yes love it is" He said with a smile.

We danced for a while until Beccas came up freaking out because Elena attacked April Young because she hadn't made Becca prom queen. "I needed your help I can't healer with out using my vampire blood and then Elijah want give the cure" She said about to start crying.

"Well we all make choices don't we love", He said cruelly to her, "Let's go Love" He said grabbing my arm.

"No Nik! Help her", I said.

"Why so she can be human for the rest of her pathetic life I think not. Besides I'll live a lot longer then her and I'll have to deal with Silas" He said his mind decided.

"Fine I'll do it" I said and started to walk with Rebekah.

"No love you will not help her" He said giving me a command.

"No" I said, "You don't tell me what to do Nik"

"Do not help her love" He said.

"Sorry Nik she's like my sister and I just want her to be happy" I said knowing I'd probably lose him because this.

We got where April was and I saw Matt sitting there holding her head up and he had his jacket off holding it to the wound. "Move" I said as a bit my wrest for her to drink from.

"You know he'll never forgive you for this" Rebekah said.

"I know" I said trying not to cry, "Take her home Matt watch her, she'll be fine" I said trying to put a smile on.

After he left Becca and I sat there for a few minutes and then I started crying I just made a choice that cost me a friendship. The one I had for over a 100 years with a man I fall in love with, and know losing it I realized I did love him but I'll never have him now.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry its been so long school just got out today so I'll be able to post more chapters know! I know this chapters short but I wanted to give you something. I didn't real spell check/ grammar check this. Keeping reviewing I love to hear your thoughts! **

Chapter 6

I was sitting on a bench across the street from the Grill waiting. It was the day after prom; Elena was locked up in the basement in the Salvatore Boarding house after trying to kill April last night as well as Bonnie. We are right now keeping her isolated and starved of blood. So its cool for me to out in town. I was waiting for Becca to meet me; she called me this morning needing to talk so I told her to meet me here.

"Hey", Becca said kind of shyly, "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok" I said.

"Has Nick called you" she asked.

"Yes" I said looking at her, "But only to say we where no longer friends."

"I'm so sorry" she said, "I know I can never make up for what happened"

"Don't even try Becca you're my sister and I'd do it for you again in a heart beat" I said grabbing her hand.

"But I know how you feel about him" She said.

"Its ok Becca I'll get over it" I said giving her a sad smile.

"No I have to fix this" she said getting something out of her pocket. "Here take this and give it to Nick he'll forgive you for last night."

"No" I said when I released what it was, "This is the cure if I give it to Nik he'll give it to Silas and you'll never have the chance to be human again."

"I know", she said, "but you love him and you deserve this chance to be happy more than any one."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes" she said with a smile and then she got up and walked away.

I sat there for a little while after she left considering what I should do. Should I do what Rebecca said and give it to Klaus or should I hunt her down and give it back to her. I started walking and thinking and after a well I looked up well I was in front of Klaus's mansion. I take a deep breath and then knock on the door. It takes a moment or two before the door opens and when it dose I'm meet by Klaus standing there. "What do you want" He said angrily.

"Look before you close the door on my face I needed to talk to you" I said.

"Come in but I'm not going to grantee you will make it out of here a live" he said holding the door open for me.

"I've been trying to think about what I should do with this" I said pulling out the cure to show him.

"Where did you get that know, love" He said looking even angrier.

"Rebecca" I said with a smile.

"Why would you still that from her if you helped her get last night" he asked.

"I didn't still from her, she gave it to me" I said, "she told me to do what I want with it but she said I should give it you so I can be back in your good graces."

"Well then give it here and we'll be ok again love" He said smiling at me.

"I don't know what to do" I said as I started to cry, "I don't want are friendship to based on this stupid cure"

"Well love maybe you should have thought of that before you helped my dear baby sister", he said holding my face in his hands.

"Fine here" I said and I gave him the cure, "But I don't think I can be your friend like this anymore" I said and started to leave.

"Don't leave me love" he said grabbing my hand.

"Why, so we can continue being forever friends", I said before I could stop myself. I can't believe I just I said that.

"What do you mean love" Nik asked looking at me.

"It's nothing Nik. I have to go" I said trying to get my hand out of his.

"Care what is it? You know you can't lie to me" he said looking into my eyes.

"I broke your one rule" I said looking into his blue eyes.

"And what is that love" He said already figuring it out.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness" I said looking at him.

"Ohh" He said, and then he did something I never thought he would do, He kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review I love to hear your feed back :) **

Chapter 7

"Ohh" He said, and then he did something I never thought he would do, He kissed me.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity. When we finale came up for breath he looked at me straight in the eyes, "Well love that was something" he said leaning down to kiss me again.

"What is this for" I asked when he stopped kissing me.

"Well love I never want to hear you say love is a vampire's greatest weakness again" He said holding my check and looking into my eyes.

"Why, you say it all the time" I said.

"Because before I meet you I thought it was true, but then I meet you outside that club in New York and well it all went down hill form there." He said with a smile, pulling me to the couch in the leaving room.

"What do you mean" I asked as we sat down.

"I meet you and it changed everything. I've loved you for a hundred years love" he said kissing me again.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked very confused.

"You never seemed to want any thing more than friendship, so I let us have it" He said looking at me.

"God your stupid" I said kissing him.

"What are you talking about love" he asked.

"Everyone has known how I felt since about 50 years, back your sister, your brother and basically everyone we know" I said with a giggle.

"Clearly" he said with a smile.

After that we made out for a while like crazy teenagers. It started to get dark and I realized I better get going to help Stefan and Damon with Elena. "I have to go" I said sadly.

"Why love" He asked not looking very happy about it.

"Stefan, Damon, and I are starting working on the doppelganger to night" I said with an evil smile.

"Well love I shouldn't keep you from that. You seem why too happy about torturing her" He said as he lead me to the door.

"Well she is the only girl that truly has been on your mind for the last thousand years" I said with a smile.

"You know for the last hundred years you're the only one I have thought of" He said.

"What ever, I'll see you tomorrow, oh and do what ever you want with that cure, I trust you" I said leaving.

I made my way back to Salvatore boarding house, where I find my brothers in the basement already starting with Elena. "Ohh so you decided to start with out me" I said while taking off my jacket.

"Well you've been gone all day and we didn't know when you'd be back" Damon said with a smirk.

"Yes well I'm here now" I said pulling out a blood bag, "Here" I said giving the bag to Elena.

"What? No" Damon said trying to take to blood bag away, but I keep it away from him easily and gave it to Elena.

"Why are you giving me this, I thought your plan was to starve me to get me to turn my emotions on" Elena asked.

"Well there are other ways to get what we want" I said and turned. I could hear her lifting to blood to her mouth and start drinking and then..

"Vervian" She said while spitting out the blood.

"Yep" I said with a smile.

"Wow" Both Damon and Stefan said.

"I didn't think of that" Stefan said.

"Yes I learned from the best" I said with a smirk think about Nik.

"Yes well I did teach it to her" Klaus said coming down the stairs surprising us all.

Damon and Stefan pushed me behind them; they had heard what happened last night and didn't want me to get hurt.

"Don't worry boys" I said pushing in front of them, "Where do you think I've been all day" I said pushing up on my tip toes to kiss Klaus.

"Wow I did not want these to happen" Damon said pointing at the two of us.

"Gross, I just drank vervian and am starving to dealth so leave me to suffer with out that gross stuff in front of me" Elena said.

"Shut up Elena" I said with a smirk, "Or I will make tomorrow, me torturing you, even worse."

"what ever, besides I thought with what happened last night he hated you." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah I thought he hated you for what you did last night" Stefan said looking very confused.

"Well we fixed it" I said grabbing Nik's hand and pulling him up the stairs to my room.

When we got there I pulled us to the bed and I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored" He said with a shrug.

"I left your house like 15 minutes ago" I said with a smile.

"I know" He said simply and then he kissed me.

"What dose this mean" I asked gesturing to the two of us.

"What do you mean love" he asked looking confused.

"Us, what are we" I asked, "I mean are we a couple or are we friends with benefits?" I asked letting my sentence trialing off.

"What would you like us to be" He asked me.

"I'd like us to be a couple but.." I said

"Then we are" He said kissing me again pulling me on top of him to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reading! Please Review I love to hear your feed back!**

Chapter 8

The light streaming threw my window hitting me in the eyes woke me up. I tried to move but I realized I couldn't, because there was an arm over me and that is was the big bad hybrid's arm, Klaus. We had slept together, something I never thought would happen and he told me he loved me, I can't believe it. I can't help the smile on my face when I think about.

I turn over so I can look at the big bad hybrid and he is smirking so, I can tell he is up so I decided to be a little bit evil. I move so my lips are right I line with his lips, and then I move in and start to kiss him. He then starts to smile into my kiss and then started to kiss me back. "Good Morning love" He said looking up at me.

"Good Morning" I said looking at him.

"I could get use to waking up like this love" he said smirking up at me looking up and down my body.

"Yes you could get use to waking up with me naked every morning" I said with laugh.

"Your certainly right love" He said kissing up my neck.

A little while latter, after we had pulled our selves a part, we walked down stairs to help my brothers torture Elena. "Morning" I said walking into the kitchen giving both Stefan and Damon a kiss on the check.

"Uhh he is still here" Damon said looking at Nik, "He didn't even leave last night"

Nik start smirking at me and I was blushing like crazy, "Yes he is still here, and he is going to help us get the doppelganger to turn on her emotions" I said with a smile.

"Elena" both Stefan and Damon said.

"Whatever" I said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"And I don't think this is a good idea for him to help us" Stefan said looking very considered.

"Who do you think taught me all the tricks I used to make you turn on your emotions" I said as Nik came up behind me and he put his arms around me.

"Uhh I don't like this and fine as long as he doesn't kill her" Damon said as he and Stefan left.

"No promise, mate" Nik said.

"Shut up" I said elbowing him in the stomach.

"I love you" He said kissing me.

"I love you too" I said kissing him.

After Nik and I had breakfast, you can't torture someone on and empty stomach, we went into the leaving room and found Stefan and Damon tying Elena up to a chair.

"Are those ropes lased with vervian" Nik asked.

"Of course, we aren't stupid" Damon said causing me to slap him up side the head, and make Stefan laugh.

"Great just like old times" Stefan said looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, but know we are all to gather and are vampires" I said grabbing a rope to tie the doppelganger's ankles to the chair, and fleshing my fangs at Stefan.

"Yes and she is dating the devil" Damon said with a smirk, "I think I liked George Lockwood better then this one" He said pointing at Klaus.

"Uhh don't remind me" I said with a shiver.

"Wow you really don't like Klaus" Stefan said with a laugh.

"Yeah you hated George" I said with a smirk.

"Who is George Lockwood, my love" Nik asked looking very jealousy.

"Don't worry Nik, George has been died for a little over a hundred years" I said with a smile looking over at him.

"Are you sure, my love" Nik asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I did kill him" I said with a smirk.

"Yes she did" Stefan said shaking his head, and tuning to Klaus to say, "Don't hurt her she will kill you."

"What did he do" Nik asked.

"I found him hanging all over Jessica Fells" I said simply.

"Yes, well as much as I love this stroll down memory lane, Elena's waking up so can we get started" Damon asked.

"Yes Lets start the fun" I said with a smirk, "Hello Elena."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is chapter 9. I won't to go ahead and apologies for my terrible English skills I may have spoken English my whole life but its not my best subject in school :) I Hope you like this story keep reviewing I love to hear feed back! **

Chapter 9

"Yes let's start the fun" I said with a smirk, "Hello Elena."

I grabbed her hand and took off her daylight ring and I said, "You won't need this."

"Yes we wouldn't want you to not be hurt by the sun" Nik said with a smirk.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for Klaus to be here, I mean he will probably just kill us all", Elena said rudely.

"The only one he might kill is you" I said walking over to the stereo and turning it on.

As the song started I walked over to the bar and poured myself a drink. After I took a little sip of my drink I turned to Stefan and Damon who where both standing by the windows I gave them a little nod and they move the drapes to open.

"Ahhhh" Elena yelled as the sun hit here skin.

Damon and Stefan closed the curtains after a minute, and Stefan said, "You know we don't want to do this to you, so if you just turn your emotions back on then we won't have to do this."

I turned to look at her, "They may not won't to do this, but I do, I don't like you, your tearing my family apart, and I don't take that well" I said and grabbed her arms making her scream. I had put some vervian in my hands when no one was looking. "You see when I first meet Nik and learned that he was an original vampire and could compel vampires I decided to start drinking vervian, just as a precaution." I said with smile, "So this doesn't hurt me but it dose you" I finished with a smirk walking away.

"Go head Stefan and Damon" Nik said with smile. They opened the windows again causing Elena to scream. We did this for a few hours before I realized doing this the easy way was not working. So after Damon and Stefan closed the curtains I said, "Lets take this up some" walking away I grabbed the handle of the fire poker, which had been sitting in the fire we had going, and I started to walk over to Elena. I could see my brothers looking very concerned about what I was about to do, and Nik looked very proud of me. "Lets see if this makes are little doppelganger want to turn her emotions back on" I said taking the poker and hitting to heated part of it to the back of Elena's head, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Nice job my love" Nik said looking at me, "I'm glad to see you remember some of my tricks."

"Well I did learn from the best" I said walking over to kiss him.

We keep this up trying different methods of torture till the sun was completely down, before I called it quits for the day saying we could come back in the morning. After we put Elena back in her cell Nik, and I decided go back to his place to stay away from my annoying brothers. We walked into the house and Elijah is there to greet us at the door. "Hello Ms. Salvatore" He said taking my hand and putting a kiss on.

"Hey 'lijah" I said with a smile.

"Elijah my I ask what are you doing here? I thought you where staying with Rebecca" Nik asked.

"I am but.." Elijah said but was interrupted by Rebecca, "But we have a problem" she said finishing what Elijah started.

"What problem" Nik asked looking very confused.

"I think I can help with that" I said looking and pointing at the door shocked at what I was seeing.

"Hello Brother" Kol said from the door.

"Your died" Nik said.

"Well so are you" Kol said with his typical smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! FYI I just published a new story and would love for you read it! REVIEW Please!**

Chapter 10

"What problem" Nik asked looking very confused.

"I think I can help with that" I said looking and pointing at the door shocked at what I was seeing.

"Hello Brother" Kol said from the door.

"Your died" Nik said.

"Well so are you" Kol said with his typical smirk.

"What are you doing here Kol" I said going up to hug him. Kol and I have along history of friendship up until he was daggered in 1995.

"Care" Kol said with a smile, returning my hug, "when did you get here?"

"About a week ago" I said with a smile. I cried for a week when Nik called me to tell me Kol had been killed, so seeing my old friend alive again made me very happy. "How are you live" I asked.

"I knew little Gilbert was going to try to kill me so just to be safe I got a witch to put a spell on me. It made me only die temporally and then it brought me back" He said with a smile.

"I hate the Gilberts and that stupid Petrova doppelganger" I said walking to the door.

"Where are you going my love" Nik asked me, getting strange looks from all his family for calling me my love.

"I'm going to kill that Bitch" I said.

"I don't think your brothers will like that" Nik said coming to grab my arm.

"I don't care she keeps trying to kill my family and tare the people I love apart" I said looking into he eyes, "Beside you don't need her any more she isn't human."

"Yes I know that love, but I don't think your brothers will forgive you for killing the love of both there eyes" He said seriously.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Kol said, "I'll kill her"

"Good" I said while the rest of the family walked into the living room.

"Know will you stay with me my love" Nik asked.

"Yes" I said following the rest of the family in to the living area, even though I was still mad.

We walked into the living room where everyone found a sit excepted for Nik. We all watched as he walked over to the fire place where he lifted a box of the mental and pulled out from inside a small vial, the cure. We all watched to see what he was doing with it. "Well Rebecca gave this to Care who than gave to me to get back in my good graces, but she didn't feel right giving it to me just for our friendship" He said taking a breath, "She basically told me she would give it to me but couldn't do this just for us to have a friendship. That's when I learned she shared my feelings of love." He took another breath then continued. "And now that we are more, I don't want this in are way. So Rebecca here you go love, you can have your chance to be human" He said with a small smile handing her the vial.

"What about Silas" She asked taking the vial.

"Will figure out another way to kill him" He said, "Taking love it's what you want."

"No" She said.

"What Becca" I said getting up to stand by Nik, "I thought you want to be human."  
"I do but its not worth me being selfish and risking all of y'all safety" She said starting to tear up.

"Are you sure Rebecca" Elijah asked coming up beside her.

"Yes, if Nik can be this unselfish so can I. I love y'all to much too selfish." She said simply.

"Ok lets make a plan" Elijah said and him, Nik ,and myself start to walk into the other room to plan but I heard Kol say, "That's the sweets thing you've every done sis" he said.

"Thanks Kol, I really do love all of you" She said.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
